


A Smile Cures All

by skyhillian



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF, Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's daughter is crying on the bus and a stranger's smile quiets her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile Cures All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I’m on the bus and my 2 year old is crying and they wont stop but wait you smiled at them and now theyre quiet 
> 
> this is probably trash but have fun in the fluff

Several people on the bus were giving Jack dirty looks due to the fact that his two year old daughter was crying at the top of her lungs for no apparent reason. Jack guessed she was tired, but at this point he figured it could just be because she wanted the entire bus to riot and murder her father.

He had tried everything; he held her, he sang to her, he tried giving her a lolly, he handed her her stuffed cat. Nothing would get her to stop. He pinched the bridge of his nose and resigned to just let her cry it out.

He heard footsteps and when he looked up, a man had moved to sit across from them. He was looking at Sammy with a smile on his face that could clear a cloudy day. Much to Jack’s surprise, Sammy’s wails quieted until she was only whimpering quietly and sniffling. Jack stared at the man in bewilderment.

“Can you smile for me?” the man asked Sammy. His voice was like liquid velvet. Jack watched in absolute awe as Sammy smiled and showed off her perfect little smile.

“How in the hell,” he murmured. The man chuckled and changed seats so that he could sit next to Jack when he noticed his surprise. “Are you the baby whisperer or somethin’?” Jack asked the stranger and he laughed. It sounded like sunshine.

“I have a lot of nieces,” he explained. “No one can resist the smile.” Jack snorted. The man quirked a smile. “What?”

“Nothin’,” Jack said, bouncing Sammy on his lap. She was staring up at the man with big, red-rimmed blue eyes. She had stopped crying completely at this point but she was still sniffling. “Thank you, by the way.”

“No problem,” he said to Jack. “What’s your name?” He directed the question to Sammy.

“Sammy,” she answered. “You’re pretty.” Jack could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. The man laughed again.

“Why thank you, Sammy. You’re pretty, too.” Her entire face lit up and she clapped her tiny hands together in joy. He turned back to Jack. “I’m Mark, by the way.”

“I’m Sean, but please call me Jack.” He shook Mark’s hand.

The bus slowed down to a stop, and Mark sighed. “This is where I get off…” He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “I’m sorry if this is too forward, but would you like to get a coffee or something sometime? Sammy could come too, if you want.” The little girl perked up when she heard her name.

Jack fumbled for a moment. “I—uh—yeah, that’d be great!” He rattled off his number for Mark.

“I’ll call you, okay?” Mark said as he headed for the front of the bus. Jack nodded in affirmation. “It was nice to meet you, Sammy!”

Jack couldn’t help but smile. Maybe having a screaming two year old wasn’t the worst thing ever, after all. 


End file.
